Next-generation sequencing has emerged as a platform for the high-throughput analysis of nucleic acids and their associated genetic systems. The capture of such nucleic acids, such as DNA and RNA, is an essential sample processing step for next-generation sequencing. It allows for the precise targeting of rare molecular species and separates them from undesirable ones in a sample. However, the current process is slow; a typical hybridization capture reaction takes between 24 hours to one week and suffers from significant nonspecific off-target reactions.